


Musings of a Professor

by 19811945



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19811945/pseuds/19811945
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot of Professor Kirke, just after the children told him about their adventures in Narnia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When the children came to talk to me about Narnia the second time, I couldn't believe how they managed to live their entire lives in just a blink of an eye.

I still can't believe at that wicked witch Jardis had such control over Narnia. Winter. Nothing but winter. I'm glad that England doesn't have those kind of winters with snow constantly for months, if not, years on end.

A small smile appeared on his face. He remembers his time in Narnia when he was a child, with his best friend Polly. He couldn't but help but chuckle regarding his uncle. He thought that himself was slightly crazy, but come on, his uncle was even more crazier about creating paths to other worlds. At least it was a one time occurrence with Narnia. If it had been any other world…, no can't think of that, it's too damn scary to think off.

To think that the children could defeat, and did defeat the white witch with such force, he shakes his head, children are the way forward if we need to defeat these crazy take over the world people. Their imagination is the key to success. Maybe I should consult my colleagues to see that if children's imagination's are the best at defeating Hitler.

After all this time, Aslan is still alive. I will forever remember his golden mane, it kinds of infused into my memory. When Lucy and Susan told me about what they saw and doing things to Aslan, my heart sank. To witness such atrocities and still come out with child like amazement, clearly astounds me. I knew that Narnia was magic, but to have such deep magic, I'm completely astounded, and for two such young children to witness a thing like that, now I most certainly know that they have the heart and soul for things to come.

Suddenly he smiled, now that's a thought, in the morning, he should talk to the children, of his own experiences in Narnia with his friend Polly. Lamp post in the middle of the forest, oh how he forgot, at least the children will have a laugh how that lamp post got in the forest.

I wonder if Polly is still alive, maybe she needs to hear the story of the children being in Narnia. Since it's war time, how do I know if she still lives at that address where we grew up. Need to catch up on all things forgotten when we were children. He suddenly looked at the clock, 11.55pm, time to go to bed. Been such a long and wonderful day on everyone's behalf.


	2. Chapter 2

_I can’t believe that a set of books arrived in my office, asking me to read with the children,_ thought Professor Kirke.  
  
 _Just read the first book, **The Magician’s Nephew**. When we have read the other books, I’m going to give them tales of my uncle and his ridiculous inventions, _ shakes his head fondly of his uncle.  
  
Professor Kirke started sniggering at the memory of the children finding out that Mrs Macready was Polly. _I might just gloss over why Polly and I didn’t marry. I’m going to talk to Polly later if she wanted to listen in to the children’s adventures in the next six books and talk to her about the book we read earlier today.  
  
_ _I’m definitely going to enjoy the book version of their version of Narnia. When they said that the front of **The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe** , looked incredible, and realistic of their adventures in Narnia, _smiling fondly.  
  
Professor Kirke looked up suddenly, _I wonder if they can tell the future in some way. If it does contain the future, what would we do and how to proceed. This is a conversation I need to have with the children, if it concerns their future and what course of action to take.  
  
_ Professor Kirk picked up **The Horse and The Boy** , turned the book over and read what was on the back. _Calormene – there are lands outside of Narnia. While I was there they didn’t tell me any names. I wonder on how all this fits together_ , with eyebrows meeting in the middle.  
  
He did the same with the others – **Prince Caspian** (eyebrows quirked upwards when he read the children’s names); **The Voyage of the Dawn Treader** ( _I need to talk to the children who is Eustace and where he is now_ ); **The Silver Chair** ( _looks like the children’s family is getting further involved_ ) and **The Last Battle** ( _!_ ). _It’s definitely going to be interesting read that one._

 


End file.
